


You Love To Fail

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Caning, Community: kink_bingo, Crying, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Punishment, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for xmen_firstkink meme prompt:  "Charles likes to act like a bit of a brat in the bedroom in order to get taught a lesson by Erik and Logan. Erik and Logan argue about how much is too much while Charles just really loves both of their methods."<br/>Can be read in line with my other fill to same prompt, Green Light + OP's own fill, <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/3278.html?thread=3858638#t3858638">In Other Bedrooms</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love To Fail

”He is close again,” Erik said. He tried not to move his face too much. He couldn't heal the nicks like Logan, and it was already distraction enough to shave with him, sharing the sink. They stood side by side in front of the mirror. “Your turn to do something about it.”

Logan glanced through the mirror to see how far Charles had managed to get. Two inches from the threshold. Not breaking any rules yet, but he would. He had that look about him. “Closing the door might help,” Logan said, holding his razor under the tap.

“He will jerk off without supervision,” Erik said.

Logan shrugged. “He knows what happens if he makes a mess.”

“He knows what happens if he crosses that threshold too, but it doesn't seem to slow him down. You are too lenient with him,” Erik said, sliding the razor up the curve of his jaw. It was a tricky spot.

“Me? Too lenient? You are the one who cuddles him in every five minutes!”

They turned to watch Charles crawl closer to the door. He seemed determined. Erik had welded his wrists and then his ankles together with two silver dessert forks he had taken from the kitchen. Silver was festive. It suited him.

“Charles...”

“...You better not cross that damn threshold.”

Charles didn't seem to pay any attention to their warnings. He just kept squirming forward, using the slide of the parquet in his advantage.

“He is going to do it,” Logan said and returned to his shaving like the matter was now closed. Erik sighed and shook his head, disappointed.

“I thought he had learned his lesson from the last time.”

“You are kidding,” Logan said and placed the razor at the edge of the sink and leaned to wash his face. When he straightened up again, Charles had managed to plant his shoulders on the threshold and he looked straight at them. Logan could see the happy look on his face through the mirror.

“I'm starting to think that it's the shaving cream that causes this stupidity in him,” Logan said, drying his face on one of the fluffy clean towels. “That is the only explanation that makes sense.”

“No, you are too lenient with him, that's the problem,” Erik said.

“Takes one to know one,” Logan quipped, and stepped to pick up Charles from the floor easily, like he was picking up a discarded toy. Charles squirmed in his hold, but Logan knew what to expect and squeezed him firmly against his side. “Alright. Let's work on this. Again.”

Charles saw an opportunity and wasted no time to take it. He leaned against Logan's throat and started licking his fresh shaved skin like a deranged puppy. Logan grunted in annoyance.

“Finish up, would you? I'm going to need a hand.”

Erik didn't pay any attention to that, but stared at the mirror, sliding the razor slowly against the skin. He didn't need to get involved, Logan was more than capable to deal with Charles himself. But then again, Charles' bad behavior had been out-of-order for days now. Maybe a united front would help.

Erik checked Charles' expression through the mirror. His eyes shone with excitement.

“I'll be there in a minute,” he said and returned to the shaving. Charles made a disappointed sound when Logan dragged him out of the bathroom.

Erik took his time, washed his face and dried off before stepping out of the bathroom.

Charles was on the floor and Logan loomed over him, the cane in hand, running the tip across his body and drawing patterns on the exposed skin. Charles trashed and Logan leaned a foot against his chest to pin him down.

“Look how out of control he is. All your damn cuddling,” Logan said, the tip trailing down Charles' calf. “It's spoiling him.”

“Oh please. He hardly had a welt on him last time he was with you,” Erik said and moved his hand sharply, snapping the silver cuffs and freeing him. “But we can correct that. How about that bed frame?”

“Works for me,” Logan said and grabbed Charles, heaving him up from the floor with one hand.

Charles put up something resembling a fight, flailing his arms and punching him, landing a few kicks without much purpose. Logan laughed out loud, and pushed him to Erik, who pushed him right back, like a pair of schoolyard bullies. Logan slammed him against the iron wrought bed and the metal folded under him like a living creature, sneaking around his torso, his neck, his waist, the metal gleaming against his skin.

“How good is your aim?” Erik asked, moving his hands in small movements, like conducting an orchestra. The metal slid and moved, settling down against Charles' form and adjusting his position.

“Worried about your boyfriend?” Logan asked, smirking.

“Aren't you?”

“You keep him still and I avoid hitting bits we both value, how's that? Now. Pick a number.”

“He has been oddly stubborn lately, so how about ten?” Erik suggested, keeping his eyes on Charles. The second he twitched, Erik pressed the metal frame down on him further, locking him down as firmly as he possibly could without cutting off the oxygen. He would want to squirm and that wouldn't do.

“Do you got him?” Logan asked, getting into place for the best angle to aim. He decided he wanted to do this neat, welts would look better if he could arrange the strikes in order. His aim was excellent, and he had enough expertise to do it just the way he wanted.

Erik nodded, looking the metal over once more before Logan swung his arm and the cane connected on the roundest part of Charles' ass and he screamed in pain. The welt rose, straight as arrow and startling red against his white skin. Logan nodded, pleased with the result and swung again. That was a beauty, so well placed with the first one that it looked like drawn by a pen.

“Oh, that's good. How about two fast ones?”

“If you like,” Logan said and without a pause whacked the cane down twice, the welts appearing over and under the first one. Charles sobbed out loud. Erik reached to rub his back a bit, feeling the hold of metal to make sure that he was able to take a solid breath. He would want to scream more in a minute, Erik knew it.

“Six more... Let me think. Can't go too high or too low,” Logan said, calculating his next move. He swung and the cane connected with a nasty swoosh, the welt thin and bright red. “You are going to frown on blood, aren't you?”

“Not everyone can heal like you can, Logan.”

Logan shrugged and aimed, the cane landing accurately but much lighter this time.

“That's exactly what I meant about leniency. Don't be a pussy,” Erik mocked, looking over to see the welts. “That hardly shows. We end up doing this all over again tomorrow.”'

Logan snorted and swung his arm down fast, landing the cane only a fraction higher than before. Charles cried but they ignored it, because it only meant they did something right. No one had forced him to crawl over that threshold in the first place.

“What number was that?”

“Seven,” Erik said, folding his arms. “Three more.”

“I got it, thanks,” Logan said and swung down, and again and again in quick succession. The welts blossomed, all even and ruler straight. Logan nodded, pleased with the result and the way Charles cried. It was one of his real ones, no faking or pretense, just tears flowing unhinged. It happened sometimes, when Erik wrapped him in metal like this.

“There. How's that?”

“I like it,” Erik said, walking to stand next to him, admiring Charles' ass and the welts that decorated it. “He always looks so great like this.”

“Should we leave him there for a while?” Logan asked, pulling Erik closer and nipping his neck, inhaling the scent of shaving cream still lingering on his skin. “I want to fuck you in front of him.”

“He doesn't move until I allow him to move,” Erik said and flashed a wicked grin. “Maybe he'll pick up some pointers. He is such a slow learner after all, repetition needed in everything.”

“Let's do it for his own good then,” Logan said and pulled Erik into his arms.


End file.
